Mystery mascot
by Cheznut2
Summary: the Wildcats will be going to the natinals mascot less if someone doesn't volinteer to be the mascot for the week while they are at the Natinals.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**.

A/N: Here is my second Fan fiction. I hope you enjoy reading. It pleases review.

Gabriella and Taylor sat on the floor in Gabriella's bed room talking. "I am going to Miss Troy, while he is at the nationals," said Gabriella. Taylor looked at her friend. "He is only going to be gone a week, Chad is going too," she said. "Besides we are all going up on Friday to watch the last game,"

"Yeah, that is six days away though," said Gabriella. Wistfully. Taylor looked up at the clock it said Six O'clock.

"I have to go now I promised my mum that I would be home by six thirty," said Taylor. Getting up from the floor. "Are you going to be alright here on your own?" she asked. Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah Troy is coming over to spend the night with me and a bit of tomorrow," said Gabriella. She got up and followed Taylor to the door.

"I'll see you on Monday at school, then," said Taylor. Gabriella nodded. Taylor left. Gabriella wondered around the house tidying up. She got a frozen pizza out of the freezer and put it in the oven. Then sat and watched a random cartoon while she waited for Troy to come. She was too engrossed in watching the cartoon she didn't notice someone creep down the stairs and into the Lounge room and stand behind the couch.

"Aren't you a little old for cartoons," said a voice. Gabriella jumped and turned to face. Troy. Who had a grin spread across his face.

"Troy, Don't do that, how did you get in here anyway?" Gabriella asked. As she walked into the kitchen to check on the pizza.

"Same way as always," said Troy rapping his arms around Gabriella's waste. He kissed her on the cheek. She smiled.

"You know my mum is away for the week, so you can use the front door," said Gabriella.

"Where is the fun in that," said Troy. Sitting on a barstool and watching as Gabriella got the Pizza out and cut it and put it on some plates.

"Why don't you go make yourself useful and chose a movie for us to watch," she said. Troy rolled his eyes and got off the barstool and wandered into the lounge room and looked through the Montez's collection of DVD. He picked out one that he had not seen in a while. And put it in the DVD player. Gabriella came into the room carring two plates of Pizza and placed them on the coffie table.


	2. Chapter 2

"so are you looking foward to the Natinals," she asked. sitting on the lounge chair.

"yeah, only if a replacment for the mascot isn't found by tomorrow afternoon the team will be going mascot less," said Troy coming to site beside her. an idea came to Gabriella,

"so who is in charge of the Costume?" she asked Casually.

"sharpay is, but Ryan can't do it because he has a dance performance this week, and sharpay can't because she is head cheerleader. Troy pushed play on the DvD remote and the movie started. they at the pizza in silence. then Gabriella curled up on Troy's lap with his arms around her and her head resting on his chest.

when the movie finished Troy turned it off and looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms, he was going to miss her while he was away. he made himself comfterble on the lounge chair and he too was soon asleep.

The next morning Gabriella was the first to wake up. she carfully removed herself from Troy's grip, she grabbed the cordless house phone off the coffie table and

walked into the kitchen. she dieled a number that had become familure to her over the past months. then waited for the phone to be picked up.

(Gabriella / Sharpay)

"Sharpay speaking, you better have a good reason for waking me up at six in the morning," said a tiared voice at the other end.

"Shar, Its Gabi, I heared from Troy that the team might be going Mascot less if a replacment isn't found befor tomorrow morning,"

"you heared correctly, so do you know of someone who would like to take on the job while the team is at the Natinals," 

"Yes, I do,"

"Really who?" asked Sharpay more awake now.

"Me,"

"That would be wonderful, you have the Job, Troy will be happy," said Sharpay,

"Shar, I don't want anyone to know its me, I want to surprise Troy." said Gabriella.

"My lips are sealed, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at six o'clock and you can get into the costume and wair it on the bus," said Sharpay.

"Okay, I'll see you then, remember Dont tell anyone," said Gabriella.

"I wont," said Sharpay. there the conversation ended. Gabriella looked into the Lounge and saw that Troy was still fast asleep. she decided to let

him sleep while she made the pancakes.

a few minutes later she felt a pair of arms circle her waist. she smiled.

"Morning Troy," she said putting the last of the pancakes onto a plate.

"Morning Beutiful," said Troy. he kissed her lightly on the cheek befor taking the plate of pancakes that she held out for him. they sat down together at the

table and had breakfast in silence.

when they were finished, the dishes were put in the dishwasher.

"so what do you want to do now," Troy asked.

"I don't care, so long as we are together," said Gabriella. leaning back against Troy as they sat on the couch.

"How about we go for a walk," said Troy.

"Okay," said Gabriella. they both got up and left the house Gabriella made shore to lock the door behind her, then they set off down the street hands

intwined. as they neared the park Gabriella broke away and taped Troy on the sholder.

"Tag your it," she said Before running off laughing. Troy smiled.

"Not for long, I am not," he called after her and began chasing after her, he soon caught her around the waist and swung her around. Gabriella laughed. then

he placed her on the ground. she looked up into his ocean blue eyes and he looked into her chocolate brown eye's they inched closer. there lips met in a soft

loving kiss. after a few minutes they pulled away and looked at each other smiling.

"I believe your it now," said Troy grinning, before racing off Gabriella ran after him and soon caugt up to him jumping onto his back her arms around his neck

and her legs around his waist. they set off back to Gabriella's house like this.

when they got there Troy placed her down on the porch swing and then sat beside her. they sat in silence.

"I am going to miss you Gabi," said Troy.

"I am going to miss you too," said Gabriella. smiling on the inside he was going to get such a surpries after the first game.

Troy bent his head and kissed her on the lips. then they went inside and sat on the couch and watched the midday movie. when it was finished Troy got up.

"I have to go pack now," he said Gabriella got up and followed him to the door where they shared a passinet kiss. then Gabriella watched until Troy was

out of sight. she ran up stairs. she had to pack too. she packed a duffel bag with enough cloths to last her the week. she set her alarm for 5:00

the next morning so she would have time to get up and have somthing to eat and get dressed befor Sharpay came to pick her up.

The next morning Gabriella's alarm went off. she hit the snooze button and rolled over to go back to sleep. then she remembered why she had set

her alarm and quikly got up and had breakfast and got dressed. just as she brought her duffel bag down stairs a car honked outside. she quikly exited

the house and locked the door. she chucked her bag into the backseat of Sharpay's light pink convertable and got in the front.

"The costume is in the black rubbish bag on the floor in the backseat, you can put it on when we get to school," said Sharpay.

"Okay," said Gabriella,

the rode the rest of the way to East high in silence, when they got there they were the first ones there so Gabrilla quikly slipped the costume on over her

cloths that she was wairing. and put the head on. so you couldn't see who it was.

"Do you think anyone will figure that it is me?" Gabrilla asked.

"No, most of them are "lunkhead basketballmen," as Taylor calls them and the other cheerleaders wont take much notice," said Sharpay.

Just as Coach Bolten drove up with Troy in the passengers seat. Troy looked sort of sad. Gabriella just wanted to hug him. but she was

going to contain herself until after the first game at least. soon the bus and the rest of the basketball and cheerleading squad turned up.

they all got on the bus. Gabriella sat by the window and looked out at the school.

"Do you mind if I sit here," a voice gabriella recognised asked. she turned her head and looked up at troy. he gestured to the emty seat beside her.

"I don't mind," she said smiling. even though no one could see her faciel expressions through the mask. Troy sat next to her Coach bolten stood at the

front of the bus.

"Now I am glad that you all could make it here on time and thank you to the fill in Mascot," he said

"What team," shouted Chad.

"Wildcats" everyone said

"What team," shouted Chad again.

"Wildcats, get your head in the game," everyone shouted.

Coach bolten sat down behind the driver and the drive started. The bus was silent wich gabriella thought was a bit funny. she expected it to be at

least a bit noisy wth the excitment of the natinals Gabriella glanced at Troy his mind seemed somewhere else.

"Are you going to be like this all the time," he asked.

"Like what?" asked Troy. Chad rolled his eye's again.

"off in Gabriella land," said Chad. there was a silence.

"See I was wright you were off in Gabriella land," said Chad triumphantly. Troy rolled his eye's

"So what if I was I miss her," said Troy.

"You could have brought her with you," said Chad.

"How, Packed her in my suitcase," said Troy sarcasticly

"Well that or she could have been the replacment for the mascot," said Chad. Gabrilla tensed up at this, Troy laughed.

"By the way what is your name? I haven't don't think I have seen you around school, well I have seen the costume but

I don't know if I have seen you, " said Chad. looking at Gabriella.

"Chad man just be quiet, I couldn't even understand what you said so I am shore the replacement can't understand what you said," said Troy.

Chad turned back to the front and put his earphones in his ears. Troy and Gabriella

"isn't the costume hot," Troy asked.

"No, not really," said Gabriella. about an hour later they stopped at a rest stop and all got out. Gabriella stood on the opposite side of the bus to the park

that they had stopped at and took the head off,


	3. Chapter 3

She rested her head against the bus, when she heared coach bolten call everyone back on the bus she put the head on and got back on. Troy sat beside her a

again.

"hey, since I don't know you and you don't know me, why don't we play a game to get to know each other?" said Troy. looking at the mascot who was sitting

beside him.

"Okay, said Gabriella holding back a laugh. Because she did know him and he knew her. "so what game?" she asked.

"10 questions," said Troy,

"Okay, you go first," said Gabriella.

"Okay, since you know my name what is your name?" asked Troy. Gabriella had to think fast she could give him her real name because she was the

only Gabriella at the school and if she told him, he would instantly know it was her.

"Ella, Is this the first time you have been to the Natinals for Basketball? " she asked.

"yes, Do you play anysports?" asked Troy.

"No, But I love watching Basketball," said Gabriella. this was true she loved watching Troy play Basketball. "do you play any other sports," she asked.

"Yeah, I play golf, So if you don't play sports what do you must be an academic?" person then. said Troy.

"yes, I love maths and science," said Gabriella. the game finished a few minutes later just before the bus stopped for lunch and every one got out. Troy

was curious to know what this "Ella" looked like so he followed her behind the toilet block. he hid around the corner and looked around. she was facing away

from him. Troy watched as she took of the head of the costume and Brown nearly black curls cascaded down her back. It reminded Troy of his

Girlfriend Gabriella. then it clicked "Ella was a short for "Gabriella" and he new for a fact that Gabriella loved watching him Playbasketball. he decided to

go confront Sharpay and ask her befor he confronted "Ella" Because he could be wrong. so he headed off in search of Sharpay. because she was with the

mascot when, He and his father had arrived at the school. she would know if the person was Gabriella or not,

Before he could find Sharpay his cellphone rang.

"Hello," he said.

"Troy, Its Taylor now don't freak out when I tell you this but Gabriella is missing we were supposed to go out today but she never turned up and when I went to

her house it was locked up," said a very worried sounding Taylor. Troy smiled that confirmed it.

"Tay, she probebly just went to New York to see her mum since we have the next two weeks off," said Troy,

"Okay, I will ring you if I find her," said Taylor. the phone call ended. Troy put his cell in his pocket just as his father called for everyone to get back on the bus

When Troy got on the bus "Ella" was already sitting in her seat. Troy wondered why Gabriella hadn't told him, he decided to wait until they were alone to

ask her. the rest of the bus ride was silent. They finally arrived at the place where the game was to be at 6:00 at night every one was egsausted even

though the only thing they had done all day was sit on the bus. They all went to their assinged rooms. Troy Took note of the fact the mascot had a room to

herself. when they had dumped their stuff in their rooms they went to the dining hall to have dinner. Troy looked around the room but he couldn't see the

mascot or a head of black curly hair. he had an idea where she might be though. he excused himself. and snuck out with a plat of food. first he went into the

room that he shared with the rest of the basketball team. he ripped a piece of paper out of his note book and srawled a note on it. then he left the room. he

put the plate down on the flloor infront of "Ella's" room and then he knocked and quikly hid around the corner.

**With Gabriella **

Gabrilla was sitting on the bed in the room when she heared the knock. she cortuiosly went to the door and opened it a little and looked out she saw no one

then she saw the plate off food. she opened the door a bit wider and bent down and picked up the plate and took it back inside closing the door behind her,

she put the plate down on the bed and noticed that the knife and fork had a piece of paper rapped around them. she unrapped the piece of paper.

Dear Mascot

I thought you might be hungry since you were not at dinner. oh and I know who you are. if you don't want me to tell anyone meet me in the roof top garden

in 20minutes.

from the person who know.

Gabriella's face paled who could know. The only other person who knew she was the mascot was sharpay. but she had Promised not to tell. Gabriella

decided she would go and see. who ever it was that new it was her. so she ate the food and put the costume back on and headed up to the rooftop garden

that she had seen earlier from the bus. when she got there. no one was there. so she took off the head of the mascot costume. she figured if the person

already new who she was there was no point in hiding it from whoever it was. she put the head on the nearby bench and remained standing looking out at

the lights of the city a few minutes later she heared footsteps. this would be whoever knew now. she looked down at her feet suddenly finding the feet of the

costume very intresting.

"Gabriella," said an all to familure voice.

"Yes," she said without looking up afraid of what she might see.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Troy. Gabriella looked up at Troy.

"I wanted to surprise you," she said. looking down at her feet again a lone tear slid down her cheek. she felt Troy's arms circle her waist.

"well you definatly surprised me," he said. "you also scared Taylor,"

"Oh no I fogort to tell her," said Gabriella. they were silent for a few minutes.

"Troy, are you mad at me?" asked gabriella looking up into his eye's.

"No, I could never be mad at you Gabi," said Troy. he bent his head and kissed her lightly on the lips. she kissed back deepening the kiss when the need for

oxegen got to great they both pulled back and looked into each others eye's.

"This is going to be the Best Natinals ever," said Troy, Gabriella smiled.

"I thougt this was the first Natinals that you had ever been too since your father had been at east High," said Gabriella. Troy looked down at Gabriella.

"you listened to my dad rant at tea on thursday night," he asked curiously.

"yes, it would have been rude not to," said Gabriella. Troy held her in his arms she had hers around him together they looked up at the stars in silence. the

silence was broken by the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. they broke apart Gabriella put the head of the Mascot outfit back on. soon Chad apeared.

"Troy we have a Bye tomorrow so we get the day free," said Chad.

"Okay," said Troy. chad was about to go back down when he noticed the mascot, he looked at Troy. he new the mascot was a girl from over hearing a bit of

the conversation between the Mascot and Troy.

"I hope you remember that you have a loving girlfriend back in Alberqurkie (can't spell) who probebly really misses you now," said Chad.

"yes, chad I remember and she know's anyway," said Troy trying to keep a straight face. but failing.

"Troy it is not funny if Gabriella found out she would be devestated," said Chad. Gabriella decided to intersept here to prevent a fight. she took off the head of

the costume.

"Hi Chad," she said smiling. and for once Chad had nothing to say.

"uh, I think I will be going now," he said and left Troy and Gabriella alone. when chad was gone they both cracked up laughing and sat on the bench until they

had stopped.

for the rest of the week Gabriella got to watch Troy play against the other teams that had made it to the Natinals as well. the time flew by. soon it was

saturday night the last game. the one that would decided who the wone the Natinals the Wildcats versed the wolveres (made up I hope any way)

Taylor, Kelsie and Ryan came up to watch the game and cheer on their friends. Taylor was still worried about Gabriella she hadn't heard from her since before

the boys had gone away to the natinals. She watched Troy play it annoyed her that he didn't seem at all worried that his girlfriend was not there to cheer him

on. soon the game was finished with The wildcats winning by five points.

Taylor and the others got up and went to congradulate their friends.

"Congrats Guys," said Ryan to Jason, Chad and Zeke.

"You guys wone the Natinals," said Taylor.

"Yeah we did, didn't we," said Chad smiling. he hugged Taylor. who tried to get away from him because he was so sweaty, but she soon gave in and let

him hug her. she noticed that Troy was standing with the mascot and he seemed really happy.

"Troy doesn't seem to mind that Gabriella isn't here to see him win, he also seems really friendly with the mascot," she said.

"yeah, the person who usually wheres it, but sharpay found a replacment. for them," said Chad.

"Correction chad, she volinteered," said Sharpay,

"the same thing," said Chad. sharpay and chad started to argue as Taylor headed over to where Troy and the Mascot where standing, she had fire in her eye's

she couldn't beleave that Troy would do somthing like this, she stopped infront of them. Troy looked up.

"Hi Taylor," he said.

"Don't Hey me," she said Icily. Troy looked at Taylor then he looked at the mascot.

"You forgot to tell her, Didn't you," he said to Gabriella. she nodded her head. Taylor looked at Troy in confusion. then she watched at the person took of the

head of the mascot costume.

"Hi Tay," said Gabriella. Taylors mouth dropped open in shock there stood her best friend who had been missing for the past week.

"That was funny," said Chad who had come up to the three of them while they had been talking. Taylor turned to him.

"Did you know she was here?" Taylor asked Chad.

"Yep, since the first night," chad said. Taylor wacked him on the head.

"So when I called you telling you that Gabriella was not at her house and wasn't ansewing her phone you didn't think to tell me that she was here," said Taylor

"It kind of slipped my mind," said Chad. then he saw the look on Taylors face and started to run. Taylor chased after him. the others watched on and laughed.

a few minutes later they both returned to the group.

"Tay, I am sorry. I didn't tell you that I was here," said Gabriella.

"Its Okay, just next time you pull a stunt like this tell me," said Taylor. the group soon departed leaveing Troy and Gabriella alone.

"Lets get out of here," said Troy. Taking Gabriella's hand and heading for the door out of the gym.

Later that night Troy and Gabriella stood on the roof of the dorms looking at the city lights.

"This has been the Best week of Natinals," said Troy Gabriella smiled.

"Well it feels good to be wairing normal cloths without the mascot costume over the top," said Gabriella. they stood in silence.

A/N: there its Finally finished. Hope you enjoyed reading it. please Review if you feel moved to do so.


End file.
